


Chuck

by bjrit92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel x reader - Freeform, Just Add Kittens, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjrit92/pseuds/bjrit92
Summary: You'd been working back-to-back jobs and needed a break. On a day trip to an outdoor mall with your boyfriend, Gabriel, your day takes an interesting turn.This was written as a response to a request on my writing tumblr, waywarddaughterwrites.tumblr.com





	Chuck

"Gabe. Seriously. That is not practical. You don't need it!"

 

The mighty archangel Gabriel frowned like a scolded child and dramatically hung his head as he walked away to put the DIY Cotton Candy Machine back on the shelf. You chucked as you turned back to the rack of clothing you were browsing through. Your eyes widened at the outdated patchwork and ungodly amounts of denim in front of you. You had been working back-to-back cases for about a month now and had been in dire need of a break. Not only were you physically exhausted, but you practically hadn't seen your boyfriend, Gabriel (the heavenly toddler himself), in all that time. Apparently Heaven had been busy, too, not to mention the Winchesters were causing trouble that Gabe inevitably got roped into. You'd met them a few times, even worked a couple of cases with them. They'd offered for you to tag along, but solo was more your style. The less you had to worry about, the less there was to distract you on a hunt. Of course, as your boyfriend had lovingly pointed out, also the less there is to back you up when you need it. You'd brushed that off, knowing that with a quick prayer Gabe would always have your back. You'd known him for several years and had been dating him for two. Sometimes it felt like the relationship was still brand-new. Sometimes...

 

"Hey babe! Look at me!"

 

...sometimes it had felt like forever. Rolling your eyes in anticipation, you turned and saw Gabriel standing in the aisle in front of you in the most hilariously hideous combination of clothing you'd seen. He had lime green corduroy pants tied with a scarf belt, a 70's-esque suede tassel vest over top of a neon pink tshirt with the words "Fight The Man" emblazoned on the front. Overtop of all of this was a giant probably-used-to-be-white fur coat that trailed onto the floor. He had a comically large sombrero on his head and thick, orange-rimmed coke bottle glasses on his face. He had a shit-eating grin and spread his arms wide, turning slowly to allow you the full effect of the nightmare. Your mouth had dropped open and you were torn between laughing until your lungs gave out and pretending you didn't know him. You looked around the small thrift store and noticed that there were only a couple of other people there and luckily, they hadn't noticed the monstrosity that was your (luck you!) boyfriend.

 

Gabriel sauntered over toward you, palpably proud of himself. You couldn't help your giggles as he wrapped his hands around your waist and dipped you. He leaned down to kiss you, but the sombrero bumped your forehead on his way down, effectively blocking him from his goal. He huffed up at the hat and you couldn't stop the sudden burst of laughter the sight instigated from you. He grinned back down at you, eyes shining in mirth.

 

"So, about that cotton candy maker..."

 

You raised your eyebrows at him. "Are you..? Is this..? Is this a *threat* sir?" His only response was to waggle his eyebrows at you. "Gabriel, why do you need a cotton candy maker when you can literally snap it into the room whenever you want?"

 

He pouted "it's not the same!" He lifted you back into a standing position and whipped off the hat, bowing to you and offering his hand. "A dance, good madam?"

 

"There's not even any..." Gabe quirked an eyebrow and suddenly the dusty speakers overhead were belting a hoe-down type of song, "...music." You rolled your eyes and took his hand. He immediately started into a mix between a tango and a line-dance. You laughed at the sheer absurdity of it and noticed as he spun you that you'd garnered the attention of your handful of fellow shoppers. They were smiling and when the song ended and Gabriel finished with you in a dip, your onlookers clapped and whooped good-naturedly. You blushed in embarrassment, but when you saw the mirth in Gabe's face you didn't care. God, you loved that man.

 

************

 

Twenty minutes later the two of you had left the store and were walking along the sidewalk of shops, Gabriel was cooing at his new cotton candy maker like it was a newborn baby and (thank his Father) back in his normal clothes. You were absentmindedly window shopping as the two of you casually strolled past the shops, vaguely thinking about dinner and a long, hot bubble bath in your future, when something caught your eye. Actually, your hip, as Gabriel had stopped dead and you'd walked into the corner of his new "cottony baby." Letting a small huff of annoyance, you glanced at your boyfriend, who was paying you no mind. You followed his gaze to the shop ahead of you: Buddies "R" Us. The pet shop. In the window was a glass container with small kittens playing with brightly colored balls. Gabriel's eyes were wide and you had to admit, the sight was cute.

 

"Can we go in?" Gabriel asked in a voice like a child asking if the present really was for him.

 

You raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, sure? But what are you going to do with that?" You looked pointedly at the giant box in his arms. He rolled his eyes at you and the box was gone, probably now sitting in your apartment. He took your hand and raced to the door, pulling you along in his excitement.

 

The shop was impressive. You were struck by the cacophony of animal sounds. There were squawks and chirps and meows and barks and a few snorts coming from every corner of the shop, which was bigger on the inside than you had expected. Gabriel had gone immediately to the tank of kittens you'd seen in the window and was leaning over the side, scratching one on his head as the others scrambled for attention. You smiled fondly at the sight. He looked up and saw you watching him. He winked and beckoned you over. Picking up a golden kitten, he plopped him into your arms. You giggled as it immediately began putting and batting at your hair.

 

"He's a sweetie, isn't he? Good choice."

 

You turned and saw a young woman, obviously a shop employee, watching you with the puppy.

 

"Oh, no. I'm not actually getting an animal today, I just...I'm sorry," you stammered, putting the cat back into the tank.

 

"Well why not?" Gabriel asked from behind you. You turned to him and looked at him as though he had grown a second head.

 

"Because I'm barely home? Because my *job* makes me travel and stay away for days at a time? I don't have the time to take care of an animal."

 

The clerk had been standing beside you, good-naturedly listening and smiling. "Not to worry!" She started, "there are several animals you could get that are low-maintenance. Just refill their food bowls every couple of days, clean their cages, and you're fine!"

 

You gave her a halfhearted smile and said a little more firmly, "I appreciate it, but no. It's not going to happen for me, I'm sorry."

 

The clerk seemed to take the hint and walked away to another customer. Gabriel came up behind you with a puppy in his hands. The puppy licked your ear and caused you to startle and turn around toward the pair. "Come on, (y/n), not even a fish?" 

 

You raised your eyebrow at him again. "No, Gabe. I'm not getting an animal. It wouldn't be fair to the animal." Your phone began to buzz in your pocket and you turned away to pull it out as Gabriel put the puppy back where he found it.

 

Looking at your phone, you saw:

 

"Working a job in town. Vamps. In and out but could use the backup. You in?"

 

You sent back a quick reply and closed your phone as a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist from behind. You leaned in to the embrace.

 

"What's up, buttercup?"

 

"Got a text from Jamie. She needs backup for a case tonight." You felt his shoulders sag a bit and you turned around to face him and wrap your arms around his neck. "She says it's a quick in-and-out vamp nest, she just wants some backup. I promise I won't be out too late." You smiled sweetly up at him and he gave a small sigh and leaned down to kiss your nose.

 

"Just be safe."

 

"I always am."

 

****************

 

"Quick in-and-out my ass," you thought to yourself as you limped toward your apartment building. The two vamps Jamie had been tracking had had four secret friends. Three-on-one with vamps had been exhausting. You'd been through worse, but you knew Gabe was likely to scold you for not calling him to help. He hated when you showed up bruised and beaten, no matter that this was the life you'd chosen and he could easily patch you up with a snap of his fingers.

 

You rolled your shoulder, hearing pops and cracks as your muscles and joints protested. You'd been thrown into a wall on that shoulder, you were lucky it hadn't been dislocated. The gash on your left leg where one of them had gotten you with a knife was much worse. You'd torn off one of your sleeves to wrap around the wound, but the torn sleeve exposed the fresh bruises and cuts down your arm. You were in bad shape, but you'd beaten them, and you both had made it out alive. That was a success in your book, no matter what the angel said.

 

One more block to go. Your building was in sight but your leg was aching and begging for a quick rest. You leaned onto a stoop and stretched. You groaned at the feeling of your muscles extending.

 

A sound from the alley beside you startled you into defense-mode and immediately you were standing with your weapon drawn facing the potential threat. There was something rustling near the dumpster. Cautiously, you approached it. Kicking aside a bag of trash you located the potential threat.

 

"Mew"

 

You put your blade away as you took in the bedraggled sight in front of you. Staring up at you was a small bundle of matted fur with pointy ears and tiny paws. You crouched down and reached your hand out, letting the kitten sniff your fingers to prove that you weren't a threat. He sniffed a moment before rubbing his face against your hand, purring. 

 

"The fact that you aren't bothered by the smell of dead vampire is a sign of how long you've probably been out here all alone, huh? What are you doing out here boy?"

 

The half-starved little kitten boldly moved toward you and rubbed against your leg, letting you pet his back. He squeaked a bit in surprise when you scooped him up, but didn't protest.

 

Wait, why were you holding a kitten?

 

You pulled him back away from you and thought about putting him down. What exactly was the plan here? You'd told Gabriel earlier that very day that a pet wasn't going to work for your lifestyle. You looked at the pair of large lamp-like eyes staring back at you. The kitten mewed and began licking at a small wound on your hand. Well...there's nothing wrong with helping a cute little stray find a new home. You'd promised Gabriel you'd take a few days off, this time you'd keep the promise and use the time to help relocate this little guy.

 

Your mind made up, you tucked him into the crook of your arm, where he snuggled into your dirty shirt and purred again. You limped the rest of the way home, trying to figure out what you were going to tell Gabriel when you showed up and what he might say.

 

You were right around the corner from your apartment, the biggest hurtle being the damnable stairs you were trying to climb while injured and holding a cat. Why did you live on the third floor? Why?

 

You finally got to your apartment and, after fumbling with your keys one-handed, opened the door to the sight of your boyfriend sitting on the couch setting up his new cotton candy toy. The moment the door opened he looked up at you, concern evident on every inch of his face. His frown deepened as he took in your current state. He didn't seem to notice the tiny ball of fur curled in the crook of your left elbow. 

 

"You have a funny definition of 'won't be out too late'."

 

He walked toward you and cupped your face in his hands. "You were starting to worry me." He kissed your forehead and with the touch you felt the wonderfully tingling sensation of warmth and lightness wash over you. You sighed in relief, your pain gone.

 

"Mew?"

 

You'd forgotten about the suddenly-squirmy bundle in your arms. Gabriel started at the noise, looked down, and raised his eyes slowly back up to meet yours, an eyebrow cocking in question.

 

"Who's your friend?"

 

You blushed and began to stammer out, "I was walking, well, limping back here and...he was in a dumpster-well not in the dumpster-but the point is he looked so sad and I couldn't leave him there-" you stopped when Gabriel began to chuckle at you. 

 

"What happened to 'I don't have time for animals?'"

 

"I still believe that, but you've said for weeks now I need a break and this little guy needs a home so I thought: why not spend my break helping him find one? I mean look at him, isn't he adorable?"

 

You looked down at the kitten in your arms and noticed vaguely that Gabriel's healing seemed to have accidentally affected him, too. The matting was gone and in its place was a beautiful brown tabby coat.

 

Gabriel lifted your chin with his finger and kissed you softly on your lips.

 

"I think it's a wonderful idea, sugar plum. Did you have any ideas on a name for the little guy?"

 

You lifted the kitten with both hands to eye-level. He gave you a calculating stare, as if measuring you up, which quickly turned playful as he batted your nose with his tiny paws. You grinned.

 

"How about Chuck?"


End file.
